User talk:GinnyStar
I not too sure how to type this one up for if I recall right. (sorry about my spelling here, I have not which this one in a long time) Deven plays as Mike Kight boss, for I recall him were a Cowboy Hat in this show. Sometime my mind well blank out or my mind well get a head of my finger ability to type. --GinnyStar 08:43, 5 October 2008 (UTC)GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 20:54, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Knight Rider wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} If you have questions or need help with anything, please leave a message on my talk page. Remember to sign your name on talk pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Also, check out the FAQ; it has lots of helpful information. We're glad you're here! -- Wendy (talk) 22:28, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Knight Rider 2000 That's fantastic that you have this one on video; anything you can add to the page for a summary or details, or even just cast info would be fantastic! Don't worry about spelling -- we can fix that later :) -- Wendy (talk) 22:31, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Hi and i am also a fan of Star Trek and airwolf and i to own Knight Rider season 1-4 on DVD and i have some Knight Rider on Tape to.--Wiezorek James 15:04, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Stub tags Hi -- there is no "Stub" tag for this wiki. I don't particularly like them. So don't worry about that - just create what you can on a page. I'm not sure what you wanted to do with the History tag -- that would link to a page called "History" the way you did it. Also, you don't need to sign real pages, just talk pages. To link to an episode you enclose it in brackets -- Episode 215: Race for Life would make a link: Episode 215: Race for Life. Hope that helps. -- Wendy (talk) 16:50, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I could copy over a stub template but I don't want one. Sorry if you like them, but I find them completely unnecessary. :I'm not sure what you mean by "converd showing skin" -- do you mean white text on a dark background? You can set your own skin to access the site. Go to the "More" button on the top right. Click "My Preferences" and then click the "skin" tab. You can choose to view the site with any of the skins there. :To reference something you would type reference link in the text. Then at the bottom of the article add References . -- Wendy (talk) 19:02, 13 October 2008 (UTC) OK, some find a stub helpful but I understand you don't want too -GinnyStar-STD MOT 22:31, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Logins Just saw your question on my other talk page: your login will be the same between Memory Beta and Knight Rider -- once you log into one, you will be logged in on the other. Memory Alpha requires a separate login; you can use the same username and password for your account, but you will have to log in separately when you go there. -- Wendy (talk) 16:54, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry to be Gone so Long. Real Life has been quite buzy, between have eye sugary, new glasses and getting use to a new computer, and a few other things I hope to get back here and do some helping with here.--GinnyStar-STD MOT 08:40, September 15, 2009 (UTC) : Update: waitng on some special software that should be able to do more editing, also trying to understand the new editer :--O GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 20:56, April 6, 2015 (UTC)